1. “Color-Modifying Agents Comprising Moringa Extract”
The present application relates to color-modifying agents for keratin fibers comprising, besides direct dyes and/or dye precursors, at least one protein of the seed of the genus of the moringa plants.
Human hair is nowadays treated in diverse ways with hair cosmetic preparations. These include, for example, cleansing the hair using shampoos, care and regeneration using rinses and treatments, as well as bleaching, coloring and shaping the hair using colorants, tints, waving compositions and styling preparations. In this regard, compositions for changing or nuancing the color of head hair play a prominent role.
For temporary colorations, use is usually made of colorants or tints which comprise so-called direct dyes as coloring component. These are dye molecules which attach directly to the hair and require no oxidative process to develop the color. These dyes include, for example, henna, which has been known since antiquity for coloring body and hair. These colorations are usually significantly more sensitive toward shampooing than the oxidative colorations, meaning that an often undesired nuance shift or even a visible “decoloration” arises very much more quickly.
For lasting, intense colorations with corresponding fastness properties, use is made of so-called oxidation colorants. Such colorants usually comprise oxidation dye precursors, so-called developer components and coupler components. Under the influence of oxidizing agents or of atmospheric oxygen, the developer components form the actual dyes with one another or with coupling with one or more coupler components. The oxidation colorants are characterized by excellent, long-lasting coloring results. For natural-looking colorations, a mixture of a relatively large number of oxidation dye precursors usually has to be used; in many cases, in addition, direct dyes are used for the nuancing.
Finally, in recent times, a new type of dyeing method has received much attention. In this method, precursors of the natural hair dye melanin are applied to the hair; in the course of oxidative processes within the hair, these then form nature-analogous dyes. One such method using 5,6-dihydroxyindoline as dye precursor has been described in EP-B1-530 229. Upon application, in particular repeated application, of compositions containing 5,6-dihydroxyindoline it is possible to restore the natural hair color in people with gray hair. The coloring can take place here with atmospheric oxygen as a single oxidizing agent, meaning that recourse does not have to be made to further oxidizing agents. For people with originally medium-blonde to brown hair, indoline can be used as the sole dye precursor. For use in the case of people with an originally red and in particular dark to black hair color, by contrast, satisfactory results can often only be achieved through co-use of further dye components, in particular specific oxidation dye precursors.
In order to improve the care state of the fibers, it has been customary for some time to subject the fibers to a special aftertreatment following the color-changing treatment. Here, the hair is treated, usually in the form of a rinse, with special active ingredients, for example quaternary ammonium salts or special polymers. Depending on the formulation, this treatment improves combability, hold and fullness of the hair and reduces the number of split ends.
In recent times, so-called combination preparations have also been developed in order to reduce the expenditure of the customary multistage methods, particularly in the case of direct application by consumers.
Besides the customary components, for example for coloring the hair, these preparations additionally comprise active ingredients which were previously reserved for hair aftertreatment compositions. The consumer thus saves one application step; at the same time, the packaging expenditure is reduced since one less product is used.
The active ingredients which can be used for the purposes of such combination preparations have to satisfy high requirements, especially with regard to their stability, since the coloring creams usually have a high pH and the oxidizing agent preparations have a low pH. Incompatibilities of the various active ingredients with one another and thus low storage stability are also to be avoided.
Within the scope of the applications DE-A-199 14 927, DE-A-199 14 926 and DE-A44 08 506, such active ingredient combinations have already been proposed for use in oxidative colorants. However, these compositions also leave something to be desired with regard to the care properties, particularly on fibers which are difficult to care for, such as, for example, Japanese hair.
There is therefore still a need for care active ingredients for the color-modifying treatment of fibers. In addition, it was the object of the present invention to develop a color-modifying agent which simultaneously protects the fibers against the harmful effect of UV radiation.